


Hell Hath No Fury

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Tonny pressed his face into the broad expanse of Steve’s chest. “He’s not coming back,” he said quietly, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the stray tears. “There’s no point in making him come back if he.” he stopped. Doesn’t want to be with me was at the tip of his tongue but it hurt too much to say it. “I’m not going to force him. Granted,” he said instead, pulling away. “He probably should’ve decided this before we, you know, got married and were expecting a pup.”Steve looked heartbroken. “Tony, he ran because he was scared.”(sq: misunderstandings)





	Hell Hath No Fury

Tonny pressed his face into the broad expanse of Steve’s chest. “He’s not coming back,” he said quietly, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the stray tears. “There’s no point in making him come back if he.” he stopped. Doesn’t want to be with me was at the tip of his tongue but it hurt too much to say it. “I’m not going to force him. Granted,” he said instead, pulling away. “He probably should’ve decided this before we, you know, got married and were expecting a pup.”

Steve looked heartbroken. “Tony, he ran because he was scared.”

“Yeah, the prospect of having to raise a child he didn’t want with somebody he doesn’t even like,” Tony said, tugging them both onto the king-sized bed that no longer even smelled like home, like cherries and gunmetal, like Bucky. 

“Tony,” said Steve, ready to go up to bat with him on his defense and always critical of Tony’s self-deprecating tendencies, but Tony didn’t have to willpower to keep arguing over a pointless deal. 

Bucky was gone. They were the facts and the sooner he came to terms with it, no matter how painful it may be, the better. 

If not for him, then for his pup.

“What’s done is done, Steve.” Tony sighed, waving at JARVIS to put something on the wall. The omega curled into Steve’s side snugly, the older omega tugging a blanket over the both of them, reluctantly taking the hint and dropping the conversation. “Stay, though?” he whispered after a moment of silence. 

Steve tightened his arms around the brunette in response. “You deserve better,” he mumbled into the other’s hair. “Even if my dumbass best friend can’t see it.”

Tony didn’t respond. 

… 

Bucky rifled through his bag frantically, as his chest heaved from exertion and his heart pounded from the adrenaline. He let out a heaving sigh of breath as he found what he was looking for and lifted it up to the meager light he could find in the alleyway. 

It was a picture of Tony and him from their wedding, Bucky dipping the omega back for a deep kiss. Tony’s face was crinkled up with amusement as he clutched Bucky by the arms and anyone could see that they were so happy together.

He could remember it all. The soft press of Tony’s lips against him, the way Bucky had had to be so careful to not step on Tony’s dress, and the laughter he could feel against his own lips. 

Bucky chased the thoughts away forcefully. He wasn’t going to get anywhere if he sat in the alleyway and mourned what he had lost. He heard a soft creak, too soft to be heard by an ordinary human’s ears and tucked the picture carefully into his bag before slipping back into the shadows. 

…

Tony rolled onto his back and stared up at the wall, unmovingly. Clint had softly informed him he didn’t smell like Bucky anymore over dinner. “Why couldn’t he stay?” he whispered softly, voice breaking. JARVIS didn’t respond. 

Tony rolled over onto what used to be Bucky’s side of the bed (not that it mattered much, they always ended tangled together in the morning - or had) and didn’t try to staunch the tears that followed. 

…

Bucky snarled into the face of the HYRDA operative that held him by the hair and pretended to sag as the agent behind him beat him again with the butt of his gun. As soon as the one who held his hair loosened his grip Bucky surged back up, slamming his own head into the other’s, the other man crumpling to the ground. The HYDRA agent behind him reacted and Bucky responded in kind, systematically killing everyone in the cramped cell. 

He grabbed a gun from the body of the person closest to him, a woman from the look of it, and grabbed all the ammo cartridges he could find and stalked out of the room. 

…

“How are you, Tony? Watching your health I hope.”

Tony smiled weakly at Helen. “I’m alright, Doc,” he shifted on the hospital bed. “Been better, but I’ve also been worse.”

Helen tucked a strand of hair behind her and grabbed the ultrasound gel. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, that is no way reassuring.”

He went home clutching a small black and white photograph of his baby. 

He dropped the picture on the nightstand and collapsed into the bed, not bothering to change clothes. 

“I want Bucky,” he said.

…

Bucky didn’t expect anyone to find him. He was the Winter Soldier, after all, the Fist of HYDRA (he ignored the pang it sent through his heart when he imagined Tony’s warm laughter as he made a fisting joke). 

“Natalia.” 

The Black Widow snarled at him, hair askew and angrier than he had ever seen her. “Do you know how hard it is to get hold of you.”

Bucky didn’t lower his gun. “Good. Means I’m doing something right.”

Natasha scowled at him and lowered her own gun. “Put the gun down, Yasha, we both know you’re not gonna shoot me.” She said the nickname like an insult and Bucky felt his heart throb. “Now,” she started again. “Do you know what you did to Tony? He’s heartbroken you utter idiot! He’s putting up a rather impressive front, but he’s withering away. You left him. Him and your pup. You promised him wouldn’t ever leave him, assured him and gave him promises and your claim, and then you went and left him like everybody else.”

Bucky wheezed a shuddering breath. “It wasn’t up to me.”

The woman lifted one wine-red eyebrow as if to say continue, you idiot. 

“I received a message from an unknown number a couple of weeks ago. HYDRA was looking for me and they had orders to bring me in or they would kill Tony and the pup. So I--”

“Left,” Natasha said. “Because you stupidly assuming that leaving was a better option than telling the rest of us to deal with it together.”

“I--”

“You’re coming back,” she said, voice breaking no argument. “You will apologize to Tony and hold his hand and kiss him and all that, and then you will stay and make up for the two weeks you’ve been gone.” 

Just then a shot rang out, catching Bucky in the back and another hitting him in the thigh. He collapsed face-first into the dirt and didn’t have the strength to keep his eyes open. His last thought was Tony’s warm smile. 

… 

Tony woke to JARVIS frantically trying to wake him up. He pushed his hair out of his eyes. “What?” he said, slurred from sleep. 

JARVIS’ voice was frantic. “Agent Romanoff has brought in Sergeant Barnes.”

“What,” Tony snapped, shooting to his feet, the blanket pooling around his feet.

…

Tony refused to leave Bucky’s bedside when they were operating on him, even though the smell made him want to puke and the sight to make him scream. Steve sat beside him and held his hand as Tony swallowed sobs as the doctors cut him up to remove the bullet and stitch him together. 

He was declared stable several hours later and that he would probably wake up sometime in the night due to his rapid healing factor. 

“He’s okay, Tony,” murmured Steve as they sat in to wait. 

“Doesn’t mean he still won’t want to leave,” Tony said and didn’t tear his eyes off of Bucy’s wane face, committing it to memory for when he left. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and sighed as Steve put his arm around him. 

...

Bucky unsurprisingly woke up in a hospital bed. The last he remembered was Natasha demanding he come home and then being shot. He turned his head to the left and saw his omega snoring in a hospital chair and his hand gripping Bucky’s own with a death grip. “Tony?” Bucky slurred, groping to his right for where he assumed the water was. 

“Hm?” Tony mumbled, squinting at Bucky before he seemed to understand what was going on. “Bucky!” he exclaimed suddenly, startling Steve who was passed out on Tony’s shoulder. “Oh don’t do that,” he said, reaching over the bed and grabbing the water. “You’re gonna spill it.”

“Tony,” Bucky mumbled, grabbing their joined hands and pressing it to his cheek, memorizing the feel of Tony’s hands in his. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Steve piped up. “You’re in the medical bay, ya dumbass.”

Bucky frowned at him, his head still a little murky. “Punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky could tell he was mad, but his relief was probably overlying that. “Jerk.”

“You’re an idiot,” Tony said. “A complete idiot. Tasha told me what happened.” He slowly tipped the cup up and let Bucky swallow slowly. “SHe’s fine, by the way,” he said, putting the cup down and leaning back as Bucky seemed to realize he wasn’t alone when he was shot. “Mad as shit, but perfectly fine except for bruises.”

“Babydoll,” Bucky started, blinking hard to try and keep the drowsiness away as the panic wore off. 

“Sleep, jerk,” Steve interrupted. “Then we’ll talk.”

Tony smoothed the covers over him and pressed his dry lips to Bucky’s forehead. “I’ll be right here,” he murmured as Bucky clutched his hand. “Promise.”

…

The second time Bucky woke up, he was a lot more lucid. Tony was still at his bedside, curled up in a sweatshirt with a tablet balanced on his lap. “Tones?” he croaked.

Tony perked up and ignored the tablet as it fell. “Buck,” he said with a smile that felt like home. “Feelin’ okay?”

“Mhm,” Bucky mumbled and groped for the button that would sit the bed up. “Stevie?”

“Taking a shower.” Tony smoothed Bucky’s hair back from his forehead. “He’s gonna kick your ass though.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “Christ, I’m so fucking sorry.”

Tony blinked, his cheeks flushing. “I--” 

“Tasha told ya?” 

Tony nodded wordlessly. 

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Bucky tugged Tony towards him as he saw his eyes fill. “I shouldn’t have left you, I should’ve told ya.”

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Tony whispered and gestured at Bucky to scoot over on the bed. “S’okay, though.”

Bucky shimmied over and pulled Tony into his scent, kissing his forehead. “No it’s not,” he whispered sadly. He knew Tony thought it was his fault and that the omega had done something to make Bucky not trust him but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. “Baby, I’m sorry, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives makin’ it up ta’ you.”

“Bucky--” Tony whispered. “Our lives?”

Bucky didn’t ignore the emphasis on the ‘our’. “Yeah, sweetheart. You’re stuck with me now.” 

Tony giggled and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s pec. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Bucky rubbed Tony’s back and smiled as he felt Tony purr soothingly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist as the omega sat up and cupped Bucky’s face. The alpha turned his head and pressed a kiss to Tony's calloused palms and nudged his wrist. 

“You’re too skinny,” Tony said, changing the topic, thumbs running over Bucky’s probably too prominent cheekbones. “I’m gonna stuff you with food.”

Bucky caught hold of his wrist. “Could say the same to you babydoll. You’ve lost too much weight in two weeks.”

Tony laughed and moved Bucky’s hands to his belly. “I’m significantly larger, love.”

Bucky smiled and kissed the inside of Tony’s palm. “Yeah, you’re real big here baby, and you’re beautiful. But up here,” he lifted his hands to run his palms over Tony’s prominent collarbones and thin arms. “Far too small, sweetheart.”

Tony snorted and lied down next to him again. “Well, Steve will stuff us enough anyway. He’s been twice as over-bearing since I started showing.” 

Bucky laughed and pressed his face into Tony's chest. 

…

“Seriously?” Steve demanded as Tony strained to not burst out laughing, shoulders shaking and face turning red. “No, what th’ fuck?” He turned to Tony and pointed accusingly at him. “You’re just gonna forgive him like that? No groveling?”

Tony lost the fight and burst into laughter. Bucky bit his cheek to keep from smiling as Steve softened and smiled indulgently at him. “Seriously, Tones.”

Tony smiled and cocked his head at Steve. “The rest of you are gonna make him grovel enough for me. I don’t think I need to.”

Steve sniffed imperiously and flopped on the chair next to him. “Unbelievable,” he muttered dramatically but smiled reluctantly as Tony gave him a squeeze. “‘M happy for you though,” he muttered into Toy’s hair, even as he lifted up and glared at Bucky. “Though I'm gonna kick your mate’s ass.”

Tony snorted. “You’ll have to beat Pep, Rhodey, and Happy to it.”

Both of them turned to face Bucky as he gasped. “Buck?” Steve muttered with a smirk as Bucky paled drastically. “I’m gonna die,” he whispered. “Oh god.”

Tony snorted and passed a deceivingly gentle hand through his hair. “Oops.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
